


Choose Your Own Adventure

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Bradam - Fandom, Finbert, kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide how the story will go. Just click on the link and see where it will take you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

I created a story that you control. Because multi web pages are needed the story is located on LiveJournal. But sense I put a lot of time and effort into the story those who want to try it out should be able to. See how it will turn out for you at...

http://jonne-bunny.livejournal.com/55351.html

Thank you!


End file.
